Torn from the inside
by PuNkEr GiRl
Summary: Sai Saici's dreams and fantasies are torn after Cecil backstabs him with another guy


Give it time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G- Gundam, or Denny's, except the character names Gwen, Gilbert, and Carlos.  
  
Plot: Cecil dumps Sai Saici, because she falls in love with another guy named Gilbert. (Simple Plan's " Addicted" starts) To make matters Keiun and Zuisen forced him to go to the wedding with his shuffle alliance comrades. A very heartbroken Sai left before Cecil exchanged vows with Gilbert * Sai cringing at the very name*. He felt like dropping himself off the tallest building then have a steam roller roll over him then have dogs eat him. He took a last look at her " good bye forever". George followed Sai and saw how heartbroken he was, he approached Sai.  
  
George: monsieur Sai, are you all right? *While offering him a hanky*  
  
Sai: *head dug in his arms *.no *sniff*. Cecil was the love of my life! *Tears emerging from his eyes *....all of you have a happy ending to your love fairy tales. You and Marie Louise, Domon and Rain, Natasha and Argo, Chibodee and Shirl *sniff *. it's just not fair!  
  
George: I know how you feel  
  
Sai: you? Hah!  
  
George: Really * in a serious tone *  
  
Sai: really??????. I don't believe you! * Turns away with arms crossed *  
  
George: It was two years ago; Marie Louise fell in love for another guy that was staying at the king of France's palace (Marie's father)......his name was Carlos Chariot.  
  
Sai: what? I never knew that michelo had people related to him, seeing how he is.  
  
George: Michelo's little cousin.  
  
Sai: I get it! * George falls down anime style *  
  
Sai: so?  
  
George: so, I told Marie that she was out of her mind, and she told me that she was crazy about him, if she heard one more bad comment that she was going to get the guards on me take my title as a knight, and thrown on the streets. So I shut up. So on the wedding day when they were about to exchange vows I charged into the cathedral on a best bred white horse and stole her away. Of course she was mad, but I made her realize that she wasn't made for Carlos.  
  
Sai: * screams to a punker * hey can you shut the radio up? I'm in a real crappy mood!  
  
Punker: * turns off radio (hint) " addicted" goes bye bye * Why don't you come and make me!  
  
Sai: Sure!  
  
George: Sai Saici, I don't think you should do that! * Sai ignores him completely *  
  
Sai: *walks over to the girl * I've had a really bad day the girl of my dreams ran off with some loser!  
  
Punker: You think you're the only one? * Humph * my boyfriend dumped me for some girl he just met @ school * sniff *  
  
Sai Saici: Oh and I thought that people of your kind didn't have any feelings *sarcastically *  
  
Punker: The names' Gwenyth, but everybody just calls me plain Gwen. ^_^ * Offering to shake Sai's hand*  
  
Sai Saici: My name is Sai Saici; I'm from China.  
  
Gwen: Do you want to invite your friend that's standing there as if he's becoming real impatient?  
  
Sai: Ummm.. Yeah.  
  
George: my name is George de Sand from France. I would be delighted as a knight..  
  
Sai Saici: Okay George it's time to cut the crap. * Talking in an annoyed tone *  
  
Gwen: Okay, I'll take you to Denny's. * In a bubbly tone *  
  
The crew arrives @ Denny's. Meanwhile at church.  
  
Rain: I'm real worried about Sai Saici, and you know there's a cliff near where we are and.  
  
Domon: Will you quit your worrying?  
  
Chibodee: George followed him out so I guess he filled Sai's with a bunch of hoopla.  
  
Nastasha: Or probably the pipsqueak climbed a top the highest point of the cathedral and is thinking of committing suicide.  
  
Rain: * gasp * how could you say such a thing!  
  
Nastasha: It's easy; anything is predictable from that kid.  
  
Rain: Well.. That is true  
  
Chibodee: Just leave the kid alone; let him enjoy it while he's still young, Rain!  
  
Shirl: Hey, how 'bout we all head to Denny's to eat and settle all this heat and start thinking where the little guy can be. Keiun and Zuisen must be worried sick. * Walks over to the monks *  
  
Zuisen: Where must Sai Saici be! I'm worried sick I'm afraid he must've left this place for good!  
  
Keiun: Do not worry I shall pray to the gods so they can guide sai Saici wherever he must be!  
  
Marie Louise: * hides from the others and pulls out her cell phone from her purse and calls George * (ring ring)  
  
@ The Diner  
  
George: And once I was. (Ring ring) Excuse me I have to attend this call. Yes? Miss Marie?  
  
Marie: George, where are you? Everybody's worried sick of Sai Saici's whereabouts!  
  
George: Don't worry, I'm with him right now, just don't tell anybody; he's real upset! Anyways I'll be soon just try to blend in with the rest of the crew.  
  
Marie: okay, love ya  
  
George: love you more than life itself. (Click)  
  
Sai: so, whah eeh ay? (With a mouthful of bacon and eggs)  
  
George: Well, everybody is worried sick about you. I'm guessing that the monks are praying their butts off and seeking for guidance, maybe.  
  
Gwen: It's cool to have people searching for you like mad. I ran away from home once. But nobody cared; I was only twelve at the time, that's when all my punkness started. Seeking refuge at a friend's house until I met the both of you guys. But there's just one problem, I * sniff * don't have any money to pay for alls this food I'm just so hungry.  
  
Sai Saici: * says this in his head * Wow, this girl has through more than I have in all my life. I mean she had parents and al, but they were never there for her when she needed them and she had to rely on a friend. Now she's a broken kid with a broken home.  
  
George: oh, don't worry I'll pay.  
  
The rest of the crew arrives at Denny's  
  
Marie: * runs to George and tells them to leave *  
  
George: Miss Gwen and Sai Saici get out of here, right now!  
  
Sai Saici: Right, c'mon Gwen! * Grabs her by hand *  
  
Gwen: Hey, ow! Do ya have to pull so hard that you're literally ripping my arm off?  
  
The both make a narrow escape of being caught by the rest of the crew.  
  
Rain: George! * She yells across the diner *  
  
George swivels around interrupted while talking to Marie Louise.  
  
George: keep your shirt on woman! Can't you see that I'm trying to talk to my wife?  
  
Rain: walks away * Very * offended.  
  
Nastasha: good work George you finally shut that woman up for good! * She gushed *  
  
Chibodee: whoo! Yeah! Now we get to eat!  
  
Waiter: Would you like anything to drink?  
  
Chibodee: Yes, I'd like a cup of your strongest American coffee  
  
Nastasha: I would like a cup of your strongest coffee  
  
Waiter: Uhum  
  
Domon: I'll take a glass of orange juice  
  
Waiter: umm.. I'm sorry, but we're out of orange juice  
  
Domon: what you're out of orange juice? That should be a crime! Call the F.B.I, The CIA! ..Fine I'll take some orange Soda.  
  
Waiter: okaaay  
  
Rain: I'll take a glass of warm milk  
  
Nastasha: Pheh! What are you a baby?  
  
Rain: * quietly * no I just felt like drinking milk.  
  
Argo:....  
  
Nastasha: That's cranberry juice in his quiet language.  
  
Waiter: ok, I'll bring your drinks then.  
  
Chibodee: So George, what brings you here? Oh, I just felt like drinking a cup of tea I couldn't stand being in that place any longer because I felt kind of hot in there.  
  
Domon: So you've been here al this time?  
  
George: yes  
  
Rain: And you haven't seen Sai Saici after you came out?  
  
George: No, I haven't seen him except that when I came out he slipped out of sight and I couldn't find him. 


End file.
